fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Omen
The Oven is an American Heavy Metal Band formed in Waterford, New York. It was formed in 2011 by Trevor Lemon and Klaus Capone. It's Line Currently Consists of Klaus on Vocals and guitar, Trevor also on Guitar, Along with other high school buddies Bill Sampson on Bass and Drew Martinez on Drums. They have so far released Four Studio Albums and Two Live albums. Thier genres usually consist of elements of Thrash Metal, Groove Metal, Traditional Heavy Metal, and Speed Metal Formation and The Seekers (2007-2011) Klaus Was apart of another band before the oven Called the seekers which was only around for a year it ended why Klaus had multiple disagreements and feuds with Drummer Paul Ebon and have been enemies since. In 2010 Klaus had crash landed in Waterford and became friends with Trevor Lemon, who was a fellow guitarist and started jamming songs from Metallica, Slayer, Pantera, Black Sabbath, Ect. And became friends and band mates since. When they wanted to forme a band they sent out advertisements for a drummer and a bassist. Trevor's Freind Drew Martinez ended up getTing the drummer and the ad for bassist was picked up by Lui Murano and had started the band Early Years and Thier First Album (2011-2013) Trevor's Father was owner of a rock-n-roll night club in close by Thrash, Conneticut. On September 2011 they played three nights covering mostly Iron Maiden and Metallica Songs on thier second night they released a song titled Fuck You and the audience had seemed to enjoy the song. And recorded the song under an Independant Label. With thier B-Side being a Cover of the Metallica Song: Seek and Destroy. The band had entered a Talent Show in thier hometown of Waterford. During the show they had released the single In Janurary 2012 having made 45 copys. The band had come in at first in the talent show and sold out of the single in hours. Due to the theory that the works was going to end in December of 2012 they had released the song 2012 (The Myth) in April of 2012 having The B-Side of it having thier Cover of Seek and Destroy and thier song: Fuck You Live at thier first 2011 gig. At Native Fair in thier nigh boringtown of India, NewYork. Over the year the band had written what would become thier first Fuck You Album and played the set at First Annual Hudson Metalfest on July of 2012 The set consisted of The What The Fuck Highschool, New World Order, Never, Extremist, Deathmatch, Selfish Dipshit, Oceanic Massacre, Fuck You, Athiesm, and 2012 (The Myth). While there a producer at Darkness Records had observed the band and had signed by the record company and recorded the set on Their Debut album Fuck You Released October of 2012. The album did well. It had been well received by critcs and opened for many bands and played at festivals near the tristate area of New York, Conneticut and New Jersy called the Fuck This Shit Tour which was also successful. Departure of Lui Murano, F*ck You II and Nightmares and Demons (2013-2016) During the Fuck this shit tour writing for the second album had started creative disaggreement took place between Lui and the rest of the band. After the their final gig of the tour in New Yock City, Lui had left on March of 2014 after the tour recording had started but Klaus needing to use both the bass and guitar for the recording process having both the bass and guitar parts recorded separately. In June of 2014 The Single Homocidal Deathwish was realesed with the B-side being a cover of the Tool song: Prison Sex and a Live Version of Oceanic Massacre. Thier cover version of Prison Sex was only recorded with one guitar like the original version of the Tool song and was considered exparamental among fans. Thier second single Fuck You II was realesed a month later with a live version in of Selfish Dipshit and New World Order. The Album Fuck You II was realesed in August of 2014 realsing one more single called Pot Hitler and their B-Side is a Cover Version of Iron Maiden's Number of The Beast. The album realese was very successful that the first 100,000 units were sold in two weeks and went up to 105 on the billboard top 200. The Band announced that the would go on a national tour Titled the Grand Anarchy Tour from October of 2014 to July of 2015 after they found a new bassist. Another one of Trevor's Friends, Bill Sampson had become the new bassist. During thier tour they performed Peanut Headed Pervert Live in Chicago on Janurary 2015 after the tour ended the Single Peanut Headed Pervert being realesed the same day the tour ended. With the B-Side being A cover of Slayer's Postmortem/Raining Blood and a live version of Homocidal Death Wish. In September of 2015 the Second Single Dark Future was Realsed with a B-Side of the Live Version of 2002: The Abuse and Rap Death. This single was very successful landing it at number one on the Billboards singles chart. The third single also had great success becoming number three on the singles chart Titled Nightmares and Demons with a B-Side of Pantera's Cowboys From Hell and A Live version of Athiest Realsed on Thanksgiving Day of 2015. After that the Album was related by the same name on Christmas Eve of 2015. The Album was another Success land it at Number 1 on the Billboard 200 in Janurary of 2016. Due to the large success of they were giving away an ivory colored Explorer guitar with the bands signature on it. The sweepstakes started for it on Feburary of 2016 and a Month After that they went on the World Domination tour. Category:Bands Category:WTFHS Category:Groups